Health care providers perform direct laryngoscopy to either clear a patient's airway of debris, or place an endotracheal tube into a patient's trachea to assist or replace a patient's ability to oxygenate his/her system. The laryngoscope utilizes either a lighted straight or curved blade that allows visualization of the vocal cords, indicating the opening of the trachea. This lighted blade is used to keep the tongue from obstructing the medical provider's view of the vocal cords. The tip of the blade lifts the epiglottis, thereby providing a direct view into the patient's trachea, and reducing the risk of intubating the esophagus instead. Laryngoscopes in the past have used halogen or LED bulbs to provide a white light source on the laryngoscope blade to illuminate the vocal cords during laryngoscopy. Even with a light source on the laryngoscope blade, viewing of the vocal cords has still proven difficult during laryngoscopy. Accordingly, without the ability to view the vocal cords, many possible laryngoscopy procedures are not performed successfully, resulting in additional harm or death for the patient.